1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a retail package, or case, for winding, and storage of straps. In particular, the present invention relates to a case that is adapted to wind and store a plurality of straps, such as ratchet tie-downs, and that is also adapted as a retail package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Items such as ratchet tie-downs are commonly used to secure snowmobiles, etc. A ratchet tie-down includes a ratchet assembly and a strap.
When a ratchet tie-down is displayed at retail, it is typically neatly packaged, but the packaging is thrown away once it is opened. When the tie-down is thereafter not in use, the strap is loose and unwound. If several are being used, they can be messy and can get dirty or tangled in, for example, the bed of a pickup truck.